Nowadays, a mobile terminal typically uses computer end tools installed in a computer connected thereto to manage a video file. For example, for a mobile terminal with Android System, after connecting to a computer via a data line, the computer end tools installed in the computer may import video files to the mobile terminal and inform the mobile terminal. After the mobile terminal scans the imported video files, it stores attribute information and playing information about the video files imported by the computer end tools in a system database. When obtaining a list of video files, from the system database, the playing information and the attribute information about each video file stored therein is obtained, thereby generating the list of video files for display. Users may operate the list of video files to achieve the operations on video files such as playback, delete, etc.
However, when a mobile terminal scans the imported video files, only the video files that can be supported by the system of the mobile terminal can be scanned, and the playing information and the attribute information about these video files is further obtained and stored in the system database. A list of video files can only reflect the video file information stored in the database. For the imported video files that cannot be supported by the system of the mobile terminal, the playing information and the attribute information about these video files cannot be obtained in the way of scanning the videos by the mobile terminal, and thereby the information cannot be stored in the system database, as a result the list of video files cannot reflect these video files.
It can be seen that the video files list in the prior art cannot reflect all video files in a mobile terminal. A user cannot operate all video files by a list of video files, which results in inconvenient for use.